


Вслепую

by ItamiKaname



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Здесь, думала она, среди «Синих Полосок», для которых нет невыполнимых задач, она научится, непременно должна научиться справляться со всем.
Kudos: 2





	Вслепую

— Уверена, что готова?

Бьянка поджала губы, судорожно сглотнула, кивнула так быстро, будто любая, даже самая короткая пауза могла выдать все ее сомнения.

— Да, — отозвалась она вслух. Ее голос звучал совсем не так уверенно, как ей хотелось бы. — Да, я готова.

Роше позади хмыкнул и затянул узел у нее на затылке. Повязка на глазах — плотная, темная — украла у нее и свет, и краски. Бьянка дышала глубоко, стиснула кулаки, вслушалась — и услышала только собственное сердце, тяжелым эхом отдающееся в ушах. К горлу подкатила тошнота. Этот тянущийся, нескончаемо долгий миг Бьянка чувствовала себя беспомощной.

Снова ощущала себя девчонкой, прячущейся в непроглядной темноте подвала. Младшие братья и сестры прижимались к ней, а ей не хватало духу даже нашептывать утешения да гладить их по спутанным волосам. За пределами темноты бушевали пламя и смерть, а она как одеревенела: не слышала, не чувствовала, не видела.

Оцепенение — благо. Она поймет это совсем скоро, когда чужие руки выволокут ее на помрачневший свет, а чужое тело навалится, прижмет к топчану. Чужие пальцы, в крови да в саже, задерут юбку, дернут за волосы — еще тяжелые, длинные, забранные в растрепавшуюся косу; чужое колено за стальным щитком брони раздвинет нежные бедра. Она дернется в слабой попытке вырваться — и чужая ладонь до ярких кругов в глазах сожмет шею. Закрывать глаза страшно — темнота гложет и скребет, будто обещая, что все будет повторяться с начала, раз за разом, еще и еще.

Неподвижное тело матери в луже крови будет лежать прямо перед ней. Они заставят ее смотреть, пока она, распластанная на продавленном топчане, вздрагивающая от острых уколов боли, будет молить о смерти.

Ответом на ее мольбы станет злой чужой смех.

Бьянка потянула прохладный смолистый воздух и повела плечами, сбрасывая невидимый груз памяти, неотступно следующий за ней. Она положила ладонь на перетянутый кожей эфес тренировочного меча. Прикосновение холодило рассудок, и каждый новый вдох давался легче.

Роше ее не торопил. Роше, прямолинейный и требовательный, не терпящий слабины, внимателен и подчеркнуто предупредителен. В такие минуты Бьянка вдруг понимала, что знает лишь командира, верноподданного Темерии, любой ценой исполняющего долг, но Вернона Роше не знает вовсе.

Он легко коснулся ее плеча, призывая собраться, и отступил. Ее сердце колотилось так громко, что она не слышала его удаляющихся шагов, приглушенных мягким сырым дерном.

Повязка на глазах сжимала голову, казалась тяжелой. Бьянка бы с удовольствием сорвала ее к чертям, но не она задает правила. «Темнота, — говорил Роше, завязывая ей глаза впервые, — не должна тебе мешать. Ночами в лесах темно, хоть глаз выколи. Если в лесу, кишащем скоя’таэлями, тебя обезоружит темнота — помрешь в тот же миг». Она стиснула рукоять, вдохнула глубже — королевские охотничьи угодья пахли сырыми ольховыми ветками и подгнивающим опадом, землей и вечнозеленой хвоей. Роше учил ее сражаться вслепую уже месяц — без особого успеха.

Все чаще ей казалось, что она безнадежна.

Каждый раз, едва рукоять меча вылетала из ушибленных пальцев, а Роше опрокидывал ее навзничь и вжимал в густо пахнущий осенью опад, она цепенела от наваливающегося ужаса: ни шевельнуться, ни вскрикнуть.

По непроницаемому лицу Роше сложно что-то прочесть, но все чаще Бьянке казалось, что он разочарован.

Звуки в лесу петляли зайцами, а преющая листва да мягкий мох скрывали шорох шагов. Роше одет легко — ни кольчуги, ни стальных щитков, способных лязгом выдать его приближение. Он предупредителен, но поблажки ей не дает: каждый раз заходит с другой стороны, меняет тактику, заставляя ее полагаться только на собственный слух и чутье. Бьянка было думала, что он требует от нее невозможного, но она столько раз видела, как легко ориентируются в темноте Фенн, Силас и Тринадцатый. Иногда ей казалось, что она почти ухватила суть, ее тренировочный меч ловил на себя предназначенные ей выпады, а потом она снова оказывалась на земле.

И цепенела.

Этот раз ничем не отличался от предыдущих: Бьянка услышала приближение Роше едва ли не в самый последний миг, развернулась, наугад выставила меч, но ошиблась — Роше ударил сильнее и не так, как она предполагала. Бьянка качнулась, неловко отступила назад, едва удерживая равновесие, — плотный покров опавшей листвы закружился у сапог, — отскочила, намереваясь выгадать немного времени. Она старалась задержать дыхание, чтобы поймать шорох стеганой куртки или свист учебного меча. Роше быстрее. Он обошел ее справа — Бьянка, почуяв движение воздуха, повернулась за ним. Недостаточно быстро: Роше толкнул ее в бок, подсек лодыжку, и она рухнула в пестрый лесной ковер, влажный и терпко пахнущий землей. Тупой учебный меч ткнулся ей между лопаток.

Бьянка не сдалась — в конце концов, именно поэтому Роше взял ее в отряд, именно этого он от нее ждал. Нашарив рукой оброненный меч и извернувшись, она перекатилась на спину, ударила, целясь в голень, — по крайней мере, понадеялась, что угадала верно. Рывком подскочила — и поняла, что снова не угадала. Одним коротким движением — вспышка боли в запястье — Роше обезоружил ее, да так, что нехитрое оружие улетело куда-то далеко, никак не дотянуться. Вторым — уронил ее и прижал к взрыхленной земле. Бьянка коротко вскрикнула, дернулась — и застыла.

У Роше — медвежья хватка: скорее кости переломает, чем выпустит.

Он выпрямился: больше не сжимал в захвате ее шею, но по-прежнему нависал сверху, прижимая собственным весом. Бьянка судорожно вздохнула, высвободила руку и сорвала повязку с глаз. Воздух показался ей ледяным.

— Ты что же, меня боишься?

У Роше — ровный, спокойный голос. Разгадать его ничуть не легче, чем сражаться вслепую.

— Н-нет, — ответила она, запнувшись. Получилось неубедительно — настолько, что ее прежние заверения в собственной готовности выглядели крайней степенью убежденности.

Роше усмехнулся.

— Понятно.

Он отпустил ее, сел рядом, неторопливо раскурил извлеченную из поясной сумки трубку. Роше больше ничего не говорил, только затягивался голубовато-серым дымом. Бьянка села, подтянула колени к груди, смахнула прицепившуюся листву. Долго думала, подбирала слова. Роше ее не торопил, только выпускал дымные кольца к переплетенным над их головами ветвям.

— Не тебя, — наконец, сказала Бьянка. Роше глянул на нее искоса. — Быть беспомощной. Знать, что я ничего не могу сделать. Вот чего я боюсь.

Здесь, думала она, среди «Синих Полосок», для которых нет невыполнимых задач, она научится, непременно должна научиться справляться со всем, будто то «белка», вражеский солдат — или собственные воспоминания, тошнотворные и мерзкие, полные боли и страха. Ей казалось, что они умрут вместе с эльфом, изнасиловавшим ее прямо над обескровленным телом матери, а потом продержавшим при себе несколько долгих лет, как трофей. Потом казалось, что достаточно научиться владеть мечом — и она сумеет справиться с чем угодно.

На самом же деле...

Роше вытряхнул пепел из трубки, поднялся и протянул ей руку — крепкая, жесткая, надежная ладонь. Если уж и доверять — пусть в темноте, пусть вслепую, — то кому как не ему?

— Ну что ж... — Роше помог ей подняться и протянул ей учебный меч. — На этот раз попробуем по-другому.


End file.
